Nidaime's Daughter,Neji's Love
by yoko850
Summary: The daughter of the second hokage and a demon,who's in love with her rival,is trying to do her best to retrieve Saske from Orochimaru,and succesfully spy on Akatsuki, is there no hope for her personal life? Neji HyugaxO.C. Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_this is my character for my new naruto story Nidaime's Daughter,Neji's love i put up this description so the story will be understood a bit better and if you have any problems put up a review i will put up the first chapter soon_

_sincerly,_

_yoko850 A.K.A Shiori Minamino_

Name: Masami Kururugi

Age: 16

Height: 5'11

Weight: 145 lbs

Physical Description: Looks like a female version of her father the second hokage. Masami uses Genjutsu to change her face and as a second precaution wears a mask with hair that covers the back of her head

Shinobi rank: Chunin (trying her best to become a Jonin though)

Masami's Pet: Masami has a rare exotic bird for a pet. This peacock Called baby) considers Masami its mother and as such if it considers someone a threat it trys to attack them. It has no apparent abilities other than that it can sense charka and knows who that person is from their charka. Masami's trying to teach the bird to talk but that probably won't happen soon…..

Jitsu abilities: Fire dragon missiles, water dragon, Water shield, Shadow clones and tsunami Kekkai Genkai (bloodline traits): Whether or not Masami has any bloodline limits is currently unknown because her half-breed chakra

Masami's personality: Masami is generally a silent person she doesn't say much but she likes irritating Naruto and considers him, Neji and Makiko, Her rivals. She excels at water jitsu and like her father is very proud of her abilities with water jutsu. Masami is very loyal to the sense that if Naruto needs her help, but she is being told not to help him, Masami will choose to help Naruto rather than obey orders. And for odd hobby of the year the trophy for first place goes to…Masami! Not that it's an odd hobby but, Masami loves collecting stuff that belonged to her father and her father's brother. As her mother remarks: "Masami collects stuff that belongs to Nidaime, And Shodai Nii-san because ever since she was little she heard about how great they were and how they were so immensely powerful and all the stuff they've done so Masami collects their things to know them, to be close to them…….it's a shame she never had a chance to meet them"  
Masami's family:

Kakaju Kururugi: Masami's mother and Nidaime's lover. Not much is known about her spiritual shikigami abilities. But it is well known that she can kill any strong Shinobi or demon with ease. Masami's mom doesn't like to help in what she considers "Ningen Affairs" (She would get involved if Nidaime asked though). Kakaju also spars with her daughter every time she visits her…..and sends her daughter to the hospital while doing so. And when Kakaju isn't roaming the Shinobi countries and sending her daughter to the hospital, she makes her daughter items filled with demonic powers and special abilities.

Utsugi Kururugi: Masami's uncle he knew both of the hokages as well. Utsugi is an absent minded, clumsy demon who prefers reading over fighting. Masami tends to ask her uncle for advice a lot but he doesn't help the situation….he usually worsens it.

Hatake Kakashi: He isn't really family to Masami. But Masami sees him as the father she never had and treats him as such. Even though Kakashi told his students they didn't have to call him Kakashi-Sensei now that they were equals Masami Still calls him Kakashi-sensei and whenever Kakashi-sensei goes to the hospital (mostly for over using the Sharingan eye) she visits him and helps him out until kakashi's released from the hospital. Masami also in her spare time, trys to get more icha icha paradise books for Kakashi if the icha icha movies out she'll get him tickets……If Kakashi notices she treats him different than his other students he doesn't say much

Shodai-sama (Masami's uncle): The First Hokage (???? Shodai Hokage?, literally "Founding" or "First Hokage") was the founder of Konoha. He was the older brother of the Second, and the grandfather of Tsunade as well as the uncle of Masami.He saw the people of Konoha as a part of him, and put them before anything else. His spirit even now takes a firm root in Konoha. His soul was sealed in one of the Third Hokage's shadow clones after he was resurrected by Orochimaru.  
It is revealed that Orochimaru used his DNA for his own genetic experiments, implanting the First's DNA into sixty test subjects. Only one of the sixty, Yamato, survived. Orochimaru was attempting to duplicate the First's unique Mokuton techniques and his (previously unknown) ability to control tailed beasts. The latter ability is assisted by the necklace that he gave to Tsunade, who subsequently lost it to Naruto in a bet.

Nidaime (masami's dad): Unique traits: Excelled at water jutsu, did not require a water source to perform them. The Second Hokage (????? Nidaime Hokage?) was the younger brother of the First and Tsunade's grand-uncle and Masami's father. He greatly contributed to Konoha's establishment as a major power. He was very proud of his superior combat ability, and was especially skillful at water jutsu (to the point that he did not require a source of water to perform them). He was the teacher of the Third Hokage, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, and was the one to appoint the Third as his successor. His soul was sealed in one of the Third Hokage's shadow clones after Orochimaru resurrected him.


	2. The Hospital sorry its so short!

/ that stands for thought

" " that means someone's talking

whatever is in between these two means it's sound

And I will stay true to the Japanese manga and anime so if you don't get something put in your review

"Masami?...Masami" The voice calling your name was bringing you out of the blanket of happy you were under……why was the wind blowing in your face? "nnngh?" you mumbled. Why was it so hard to wake up? "Masami? Are you waking up?" the voice asked again.

"I think Masami is waking up…you might need to give her a couple of minuets so the anesthetic can wear off a little bit more Kakashi-sensei" Was that Neji's voice? "I hope she's alright. How badly was she injured and how did she get injured?" No doubt about that voice it was without a doubt Sakura-Chan. "Masami was somehow given a a-rank mission by mistake apparently and it was some sort of assassination mission." Said …..Kakashi!

That was the voice that woke you up! "How could Masami-Kun be given a a-rank mission by "Mistake"?" Said an irate Neji. (You could tell it was Neji because of his smell) "Mmph….Kakashi-Sensei?" you muttered trying to sit up. /Where am I? Why does my chest hurt so badly/

Someone pushed you back into your bed. "Please don't push yourself so hard Masami-san!" Sakura pushed you back into the bed. You opened your eyes and for a few moments everything was blurry then it cleared up and you saw Kakashi- Sensei, Sakura-Chan and, Neji-Kun. "Why was the wind blowing in my face?" You demanded weakly wincing at the pain in your chest when you talked.

"It was not the wind Masami. It was a small tube connected to this machine"

Kakashi-Sensei said holding up a small tube connected to an odd looking machine.

"Why were you blowing it in my face? HACK HACK" you started coughing blood spraying the sheet covering your body. "C-Calm down Masami-Kun!" Sakura said.

"Neji-Kun Please get a medical Shinobi. It appears that Masami has more blood in her lungs than we thought and her broken ribs are putting her in extensive pain." Kakashi-Sensei said making a few Ninjutsu signs and putting his hands above your heart. You immediately stopped coughing but you were hurting all over and your chest was especially painful especially when you tried to breathe. Neji then left the room to do as Kakashi-Sensei said.

"Listen to me Masami."Kakashi-Sensei said. You looked at him intently and Kakashi –Sensei continued. "Masami when you completed your mission you were badly injured but you were all right but you got ambushed on your way back to Konoha and you were injured to the point where you were near death. But Neji-Kun was near you during the ambushed but by the time he got there he was too late and you were near death. You would have died had Neji-Kun not intervened and brought you to Konoha" Kakashi-Sensei said removing his hands and watched you for a couple seconds as the Ninja medic rushed in the room and started examining you intently for the next couple minuets….

a few minuets later "There is more blood in your lungs than we thought Kururugi-Kun. Although you will probably be in a lot of pain for the next few days because of your internal and external injuries they will heal in a week or two so please rest until then! Also we can't do anything about the blood in your lungs unless you want to have more surgery?" the medic-nin said looking at you. "No, no surgery." You said weakly. "Also since Kururugi-Kun will be discharged tomorrow does she have anyone to take care of her at home?" the medic-nin demanded to everyone. "I…don't…have anyone…at my home but…me" you said weakly taking note f the chest pain returning.

"I found her. I can take care of her until she recovers." Neji-kun said observing you. "Thank…you so…much Neji-Kun…" you remarked weakly gasping as the medic-nin poked you and told you to shut up or you'd hurt your self.


	3. Neji's Home

**) ( something between these two stand for sound ok? And a reminder: I will stay true to the Japanese manga/anime so if you have a complaint or question put it in a review**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the medic-nin left the room Kakashi-sensei turned to you and said "Me and sakura just came to see if you were ok Masami. We'll see you in a couple days." And then Kakashi-sensei and sakura left the room

--outside masami's hospital room--

"All right. Sakura please tell me why we had to leave the room?" Kakashi demanded turning to face Sakura. "So Masami and Neji could be alone!" Sakura hissed pulling Kakashi away from Masami's hospital room. "And this is a good reason why?" Kakashi said apparently clueless.

"Masami likes Neji so if we leave them alone she might tell Neji her feelings for him!" Sakura replied pulling Kakashi even farther away from Masami's hospital room. "You mean Masami likes Neji?" Kakashi said. "Obviously! Otherwise she wouldn't be so nice to him all the time and offer to help him out more than anyone else!" Sakura said walking out the hospital doors. "Hmm…." Kakashi remarked pulling out his Itcha Itcha Paradise book and walking out of the hospital

--Back to the hospital room--

You frowned slightly why was Kakashi-sensei acting all weird? "Masami?"

You turned to face Neji. "What?" you remarked turning towards him. Bad move/Ow! My chest! I shouldn't move so much I guess./ you thought. "Does your chest hurt Masami?" Neji asked looking at you and frowning for some reason.

"It's nothing I just feel really tired and dizzy. "You said wishing you could go to sleep.

"When I brought you here they did some surgery to repair your internal organs. The anesthetic they used probably had….has a few side effects. You should get some rest and sleep the anesthetic off." Neji said putting a new hospital blanket on you. (the other one you coughed up blood on)

"Neji0kun can you take care of my Bird?" you asked. "Bird?" Neji replied. "Yeah I have a pet peacock at home and if it doesn't get fed it will get mad at me." You replied closing you eyes and relaxing a little. "It's no problem. You leave a extra key under the potted plant outside your door right masami-kun?" Neji said seating himself in a chair next to your bed. "Mmmhmmm." You said a agreeably drifting off to sleep.

You didn't know it but long after you fell asleep Neji stayed next to you holding your hand and sighing……

-- The next morning at 10:30 am--

"if it's not a problem please return the wheelchair after a couple days." A nurse said. You felt a lot better after you had woke up this morning but your chest hurt a lot more. /probably because the anesthetic wore off ./ you thought leaning back in the wheel chair.

"Are you ready to go Masami-kun?" Neji said suddenly appearing from nowhere. "Yep! And now….Mush Neji-kun Mush!" you said excited to be out of the hospital. "Mush?" Neji demanded pushing you out of the hospital. (You were in a wheelchair)

"Mush. It means go Neji-kun. Where do you live again?" you replied. "With the side branch of the Hyuga family. The Hyuga family grounds are located near the bookstore you visit so much…."Neji said steadily pushing you along.

"Why don't you have your own house? If you want I wouldn't mind letting you rent my guestroom." You said looking for Neji's home. "I've never really thought about getting my own apartment and your guestroom is probably decorated for a woman." Neji said his mouth twitching slightly. "it so isn't decorated for a woman It's decorated for both sexes." you retorted.

Neji grinned. "I would like to hope so. Are you sure that if I ever rented a room from you wouldn't lock me up in a closet and keep me forever?" "Well I must admit you adorable but I wouldn't keep you in a closet. It's much to small."you replied. "Oh? Really?" Neji said chuckling. "Uh-huh. I mean think about it you obviously need exercise". You grinned . "Here we are." Neji said stopping in front of a pair of gates


	4. Itachi,Kisame,and Akatsuki oh my!

**Many thanks to everyone who commented and please comment on my story if you have questions or points to make.**

"Wow Neji!" you observed looking around. "It isn't that much." Neji commented blushing slightly. The Hyuga grounds were beautiful! They were nice, well-kept, and above all very very big! ) think of all the sparring one could do here! ( you thought happily looking around.

You didn't know why but when you and Neji were alone you two were always….more open with on another. "Neji!" A voice snapped sharply. You looked around. A middle-aged man was standing a few feet from you.

) He looks like a older….uglier version of Neji. ( you thought observing the man. You turned to Neji. "Is that your Father Neji" you asked taking note of the mans temporarily stunned face. "No, I am not Neji's Father. I am his Uncle Hyuga, Hiashi . And you are?" Hyuga-kun remarked watching you closely.

"Oops! Sorry I didn't introduce myself! I am Kururugi, Masami very pleased to meet you Hyuga-kun" you said bowing as low as your broken ribs would allow. You noticed Hiashi's facial expression change from annoyed to puzzled. "Hiashi Onji-Sama, Masami-kun has no one to help her at home and since Tsunade-sama gave me two weeks off I figured it wouldn't be problems if I brought her hear till her ribs healed." Neji said carefully watching his uncle.

**--**A few feet away--

"_Is **he** sure she has Orochimaru's ring?"_

"Yes,** he** saw Kururugi-kun take the ring."

"_Why does SHE have to join Akatsuki? Itachi-san?"_

"Because **He** found out she is the daughter of **THE** second hokage and **The demonic priest,** Kakaju. And apparently she has a lot of unseen talent as a shinobi"

"_So we convince her to join Akatsuki?"_

"No, we take her away as soon as we are sure she's alone…then we'll take her to meet the others and then we'll convince her to join….Kisame?"

"_I know, I know I worked **that** out too. By the time they realize it's a fake mission we'll already have Kururugi-kun"_

-- A hour later--

You sighed happily. It was so nice of Neji's Uncle to let you stay! But where did Neji and his Uncle go? All you knew was that Neji and his uncle received some sort of emergency message and left immediately……you hoped they would come back soon. But you were so glad that Neji left you in the Hyuga family library before he left!

A million books all at within walking distance! (Even though your ribs were broken you could still walk because the medic-nin put a healing jitsu on you that guaranteed you ribs would heal in one week or so…..still very expensive though)

"Kururugi-kun I presume?" a voice remarked politely. "Yes, that's me !" you replied cheerfully turning your head towards the doorway. Then you froze. Itachi Uchia and Kisame were standing in the entrance to the library! "Naruto's not here and nether is Sasuke!" you replied starting to draw a Kunai from the pouch strapped onto your leg.

"At current moment we are not interested in The Nine-Tails or my little brother Kururugi-kun. We have been instructed you take you to meet some other members of Akatsuki…" Itachi remarked frowning at the Kunai in your hand.

"Why do you want me? Is it because I stole the Akatsuki ting that belonged to Orochimaru?" you replied gathering up your chakra. Whatever it is they wanted from you would give it to them….over your dead body!

"It is partially because of the ring Kururugi-kun. But if you put up a fight we might have no choice but to hurt you." Kisame remarked putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well expect the latter then!" you retorted. If Itachi and Kisame were both intent on taking you couldn't stop them….but you would put up a fight so someone would know something happened.

"Very well then Kururugi-Kun." Itachi remarked. _Suiton,Seshiou Ha! _(Water element, water dragon!) You made the signs for the water dragon and ran as fast as you could not bothering to see the damage the water dragon made. Then you felt a Intense pain on your head and everything went black……

Hiashi Onji –sama is a extremely respective way to say Uncle Hiashi

Hope you liked this chapter!


	5. No turning back!

**Many thanks to everyone who commented and please comment on my story if you have questions or points to make.**

"_When is she going to wake up?"_ Kisame demanded shaking you a little bit. (Yes you were awake but no way were you wanted to wake up anytime soon.) **"Maybe she might have woken up faster had you not decided hit crack her skull with your sword Kisame." **Itachi said sounding irritated. _"I didn't mean to when she did her water dragon I was about to use my sword to absorb a lot more of her chakra, but then she dodged and ran behind me so I accidentally hit her head."_ Kisame said.

It seemed to you that Kisame was slightly afraid of Itachi…..not all that surprising really. Who wouldn't be afraid of someone who murdered their entire family? **"She had better wake up soon Kisame or HE will kill us." **Itachi replied his eyes burning holes into your back. You didn't mind if Itachi was killed…..well maybe a little…..But only because he was Sasuke's brother and Sasuke was supposed to kill him.

"**Put her down here Kisame."** Itachi said stopping completely. _"Alright, what are you going to do to her?"_ Kisame said sounding curious. ) Where am I? I know I hear a stream nearby…..Neji where are you? ( "Watch." Was all Itachi said. )What is he going to do? Aaaaggghhh! My head! What is he doing?! (

"_Healing her? I didn't know you could use healing jutsu so proficiently Itachi-san,"_ Kisame sounded surprised at the fact Itachi was being nice and healing you injuries. ) I guess now I have no choice but to "wake up" (you thought somewhat scared, you where after all alone in the forest with not on but _two_ members of Akatsuki

--Godaime Hokage-sama's office (Tsunade's office)

"So let me get this right Neji and Hiashi received a message that I needed them here immediately, and when they found out it was a fake, we also received word that someone used a water element Shinobi attack in the Hyuga library, and one of the Hyuga family saw Masami being carried of by two Shinobi seconds after the stack on the library?" Tsunade asked looking quit mad….and at the same time perplexed. "Yes, that seems to be an appropriate explanation of what happened Hokage-sama." Hiashi Hyuga replied. "Tsunade hokage-Sama-"Neji began but was interrupted by Sai opening the door.

"Hokage-sama! I went and talked to the Hyuga family members who saw Masami-san being carried off and they identified those Shinobi as Akatsuki members Uchia, Itachi and Hoshigaki, Kisame!" "What!?" Tsunade said standing up from her desk and running over to Sai. "Were they sure!?" Tsunade said grabbing Sai's shirt.

"Yes, even before we identified them with pictures. The description of the Two Shinobi they gave was so clear that those of us who had seen or fought them before knew it immediately!" Sai responded trying to get out of Tsunade's death grip on his shirt. "Why would Akatsuki want Kururugi-kun?" Hiashi Hyuga demanded. "I don't know but whatever it is cannot be good… Hiashi! Get the Shinobi council in here and call upon ANBU members to start searching for Masami!"

---Back to wherever you are—

You opened your eyes for a few seconds and then shut them tightly the sun was to bright. ) must have fallen asleep when Itachi was healing me….. ( you thought opening your eyes every few seconds until they adjusted to the bright sunlight. ) Why can't I move anything except from the neck down….where's my necklace? ( since your necklace and mask were gone that meant….you looked like your father –the second hokage- and another question….how did they know about your parents? Akatsuki would have to if they were bothering with _you. _

"Nice to see you are alive Kururugi-hime (Princes Kururugi is basically what Kisame's calling you) Kisame's voice greeted you. " How did you and the rest of Akatsuki know about Otou-sama, Onji-sama, and Mommy (otou means father Onji means uncle and sama means you respect them a lot)" you demanded. "WE didn't our leader did and told me and Itachi-san to extend a offer to allow you to join us that and the fact you have The void ring that originally belonged to Orochimaru." Kisame remarked. Sitting in front of you.

"And you won't be able to move until someone removes the mystical tag on your stomach" Kisame remarked watching you struggle to move. "The tag makes sure that anything with even the slightest amount of demonic heritage will not be able to move." Itach remarked materializing next to Kisame.


	6. The Akatsuki promise

**Many thanks to everyone who commented. An a new reminder: I will stay true to the Japanese anime/manga and translations for the Japanese words &other things from now on will be at the bottom of the fanfic. If you have a question or comment please leave it in a review**

* * *

"How'd your leader or whatever find out about Otou-sama, Onji-sama, and Mommy?" you demanded turning your head towards Itachi and Kisame. _"We have no real idea as to how he found out."_ Kisame admitted. **"Please, Kururugi-hime, do not be to Prejudiced about our organization." **Itachi said putting on what appeared to be his usual face of I'm-sexy-and-hot-not-oh-and–lets-not-forget-pure-evil.

"And your saying there is not a reason for me to be prejudiced against your organization?" you retorted_. "I suppose there are plenty of reasons for you to dislike us Kururugi-Hime. But if you join Akatsuki we could help you out in your goals as well as ours…" _Kisame said his voice trailing off. /help me reach my goals? Are they referring to Sasuke, Orochimaru and My Otou-sama?...Well if nothing else I can spy on them……What if I join now and ask Tsunade-baa-Chan about the spying later?...I do not think they will let me refuse…./ you thought STILL trying to wriggle the mystical tag off.

"**Try as much as you like the tag will not come off Kururugi-Hime."** Itachi remarked looking tired as he leaned against a nearby tree. _"What do you think about our offer Kururugi-Hime?" _Kisame remarked. Kisame appeared to enjoy watching you struggle.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" you swore. Struggling even more to get the tag off.

"_That's not very nice Kururugi-Hime and to think we could actually help you get you father and uncle into this world again…and lets not forget that I excel at water jitsu and the more techniques you learn the stronger you get."_ Kisame said looking quite gleeful when a big branch fell from the tree you were under. Then it just slammed into your face therefore giving you a bloody nose**. "That is one of the reasons why the tag is not coming off Kururugi-Hime." **Itachi remarked as Kisame shook with silent laughter.

"….._can't breathe_…." Kisame said still shaking with laughter**. "What was that Kisame?"**

Itachi said watching his shark-like friend tremble with laughter. _" I said I couldn't breathe Itachi-san but I am all right now."_ Kisame said STILL laughing as he removed the branch from your face. You noticed he did not bother to help you with your bleeding nose though. _"Where was I? Oh yes, that's right. If you join us we can bring your father and uncle back." _You stopped wiggling around.

"Can not."

"_We can."_

"Liar."

"_I am not kidding."_

"And I 'm a pretty unicorn."

"_) sigh ( I am not kidding I could do it now."_

"Damn liar."

"**That doesn't matter so much anyway Kururugi kun. Even if we couldn't bring your parents back to life. We can still make you much, much, more strong than even….."** Itachi trailed off apparently trying to find a strong person to compare your future strength to. **"We can make you as strong as a hokage at least "** Itachi said finishing his sentence. _"And when the ruckus about your disappearance is over I promise to bring you your father and uncle back."_ Kisame said all his happiness at your pain mostly gone.

"You could?"

"_We can."_

"**And we will…"**

--Back at Konohakagure—

"Neji have you, Akamaru, Kiba or Shino found anything?" Gai-sensei yelled. "Akamaru found Masami-chan's scent but it was erased it when they crossed this stream. "Kiba yelled back. "All right all of you hurry if we don't Masami's going to die!" Gai-sensei yelled increasing his pace.

--back to you A few hours later—

"And you'll keep your end of the deal?" you remarked cautiously listening the Akatsuki leader's response. **_"Of course Kururugi-Hime I would never dream of breaking our end of the deal…unless you broke your end first…."_** The leader remarked. **"**I wouldn't." You replied. Whenever you turned to see his face or even where he was he disappeared and reappeared behind you. / I guess he does not want me to see his face at all…..at least when he came Itachi and Kisame removed that mystical tag…/ **_"all right then now for the next part of my plan…."_**the leader said. "Next part?" you repeated nervously.

Even though you couldn't see the Akatsuki leader you could tell he was happy about what was going to happen…. _**"Since you made such a fuss about Itachi and Kisame kidnapping you, your allies in Konoha have been searching for you for a while now…so we have to make it look like the only reason we wanted you was for information and the ring you stole from Orochimaru…..So first Kisame will beat you up…..don't use your Samehide sword while doing so Kisame."**_ He added seeing Kisame stand up a little drawing his sword. Kisame sat back down looking disappointed. **_"And when Kisame beats you up resist as much as you can….but don't use up your chakra, Kisame will take it all with his Samehide. Then the next part of my plan is…."_ **The leader began. You shivered nervously…..if nothing else you would do anything to save the village even if it meant betraying Akatsuki. (You decided that you would never betray your village and disgrace your family)

The leader said finishing off his plan with a slightly happy tone. "When do we start that?" you asked. 

_**"We start my next plan……now. I hope to see you alive when we meet next time Kururugi-Hime."**_ The leader said disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Otou-sama: When Masami says this she is referring to her father in an extremely respectful way

Onji-sama: When Masami calls the First hokage this it means she respects him very much and considers him one of the best Shinobi she has ever met….besides Kakashi-sensei of course.

Kururugi-hime: When you attach –hime to the end of some ones name you are basically calling them princess/prince. It also means that you or your relations are very high up or extremely powerful and are very well respected. Or they might just be mocking your big opinion of yourself…

Baka-sensei: Baka-sensei is what Masami calls might Gai

Tsunade-baa-chan: In other words in means granny Tsunade


	7. How masami came to besidestory

Nidaimes Daughter, Neji's love Scroll one part one

"Masami do you want me to tell you your life story?" Utsugi onji-chan asked His niece. Masami sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear.  
It was just that she had heard it a million million times. "Yeah. Sure. Why not"  
masami said trying to concentrate on her paperwork. She had just finished a incredibly hard mission and instead of being able to rest, she had to complete Over 50 pages of paperwork!

"All right then...let's see. Well about 40 years ago your father had just died"  
Utsugi said. Stopping his story and looking around the table. It appeared that he lost a screw to the marionette doll he was making. "Ah here it is. Where was I? Oh yes. Well. After your father died Kakaju was sad. Very depressed in fact. "Utsugi said pausing as he always did to take a drink from the sake bottle from the table.

"Why mommy was depressed Utsugi onji-san?" masami asked. Now she was curious whenever Utsugi told the story before he never mentioned mommy being depressed.  
"Well it was mostly because Nidaime died and also it was being in the village all the time. Because everyone knew her as the "girlfriend" of Nidaime hokage. And not even Sarutobi and her other human friends couldn't bring her out of her depression. An then about 4 or 5 months after Nidaime's death Kakaju started planning on killing herself." Utsugi said observing His niece with a sad face.

"Why? If Mommy had killed herself I wouldn't be around right?" Masami said forgetting about her paperwork and focusing all of her attention on Utsugi. "From when Nidaime and Kakaju first got together. I think they both knew it was a very likely possibility that Kakaju would more than likely outlive Nidaime. Kakaju accepted that fact until after Nidaime death. I think that losing someone so close to her brought her out of the small world that she created with Nidaime. And then she saw that she would more than likely outlive all of her human friends…" Utsugi said. He continued with: " well after Kakaju decide that she would kill herself something very odd happened. Her stomach was unusually swollen. And concerned about this Kakaju went to those human….healers?"

" Not healers Uncle Utsugi it's doctors or medic-nin. And it's almost 5:00 a.m. I need to at least get a small nap so I will be able to go through the day. I've been working on this paperwork all night." Masami said sleepily . She was starting to nod off. "I am. Sweetie I am." Said Utsugi "well when she went to those doctors they told her she was pregnant. After that Kakaju went traveling…. So that she might be able to rid herself of her depression." Utsugi grinned observing Masami's confused face. "She read in some book that being pregnant and being depressed at the same time was a bad thing and Sarutobi suggested traveling to help rid her of her depression. Kakaju took his advice and traveled a lot of places and she was able to lose her depressed self and was looking forward to having you. But then she went to see the village hidden in the rocks before she would come here to birth you. But then…" Utsugi's face clouded in anger.

Then he continued : "well then Kakaju went to the village hidden in the sand and I had gone to the demon world to study with a master of shikigami. But when Kakaju got to the village hidden in the sand….she was ambushed by shinobi from that village and she did the best she could to try and get away but since Kakaju was pregnant with you the only thing she could do was use her shikigami to protect you. And with Kakaju being unable to defend herself she was turned into stone by the shinobi from the village hidden in the rocks." Utsugi said. Now you were to absorbed in utsugi's story Masami didn't bother with looking at the clock….or even finishing her paperwork 


End file.
